This invention provides a better means to achieve affordable solar energy than by a conventional stationary solar cell array, or one that tracks the sun by means of motors and gears. In the latter, enabling the solar cells to be movable generally requires many large heavy motors that consume a great deal of power, and are tracking angle limited. Although such a tracking solar cell system would be more efficient in collecting the sun's energy to convert to electricity, it would be an expensive, bulky, and ponderous system that is unfavorable for rooftop and other applications where much weight cannot be tolerated.
In the instant invention, the angular alignment of the solar cells is accomplished by lightweight Induced Dipole Alignment of the solar cells rather than with cumbersome motors. Induced dipole alignment for rotation is described and taught in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 6,964,486, “Alignment of Solar Concentrator Micro-Mirrors” by Mario Rabinowitz, issued on Nov. 15, 2005; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,187,490, “Induced Dipole Alignment Of Solar Concentrator Balls” by Mario Rabinowitz, issued on Mar. 6, 2007. As described in these patents, the electric dipole can be induced in metallic conductors and/or in the dielectrics.